the right thing to do
by samandfreddie
Summary: ... is never easy to do.


**_hey, everyone! this is my first time writing for the wonder woman fandom (and the dceu in general, i'm a marvel girl) and i've always loved this scene in the movie. i've had this written a long time ago, right after watching the movie, but i only found enough satisfaction in it to post it today. please tell me your thoughts on it, enjoy!_**

 ** _p.s. did anyone else absolutely fall in love with aquaman? mera is such a badass, i love her. i love their pairing, and that rose scene was both sweet and hilarious. also, anyone else excited for wonder woman 1984 which is due next year?_**

 ** _disclaimer: i don't own what i don't own._**

"i have to go –"

he gives her his most prized possession, his father's watch, and for a moment he feels silly about it, remembers her reaction when he explained what it was to her back when they were at her island and in that glowing water pool.

but he presses it hard into her hands, and it doesn't soften the hard ache at his chest but it makes it easier to breathe, somehow, because his father has guided his decisions his whole life and it has led him to her. he can only hope that it leads her to something even half as good.

he knows the watch will run out of batteries soon because he can't remember the last time he had them replaced and the small seemingly irrelevant detail adds to the weight on his heart.

he's lived his whole life always on the go, never stopping, never slowing down – germans don't defeat themselves and intel doesn't appear out of thin air – but this is the first time he feels time running past him.

he says it when he's put a little distance between them, as if that will lessen the pain, as though it would heal the hurt, but he says it as he glances back just one last time, just one more time of seeing her in all of her amazonian warrior glory.

"i love you," he means it. he doesn't hear her say it back but that's alright, the important things are never really spoken or heard. he knows.

as he's running forward to catch the plane that sameer and charlie cleared a path for him to reach, he feels that blanket of duty over his shoulders, an embrace he knew too well, something he found comfort in during the difficult days of fighting for what is right, of serving his country and fellowmen.

it does not comfort him now, not when it pales in comparison to the weight of love – but it is a familiar feeling, a heavy yet fulfilling feeling that he wouldn't mind accompanying him in his last moments.

when he knocks out the pilot, and starts his ascent, not yet far enough for his purpose, he imagines the good memories that time has held for him.

for some reason, he remembers that first night with diana on the boat, talking about intimacy and the inadequate fault of men, and a wry smile quirks his lips. men, and their follies. men, and their shortcomings.

men, and their sacrifices. men, and their duties.

he looks back at the fiery explosion and debris he left behind him and deems that he's come far enough, enough. it is enough.

he pulls his gun from his side and with one glance backwards, aims it at the lethal cargo behind him.

the night sky is unaturally bright before him, as if the gods knew that two of their own were battling it down here and they had come to enjoy the show.

his face is a mixture of relief, sorrow, resignation, fear, happiness –

and he lets out a chuckle because hell yeah, he's far enough to save today and he knows without a doubt that she will save the world.

his expression falters a little because even though he doesn't have any second thoughts or misconceptions about how this could go any other way, it still hurts just the same.

he closes his eyes but a millisecond before the bullet hits the crates, he opens them again and he remembers waking up at themyscira and seeing an angel –

he pulls the trigger and over the explosion and even as the flames engulf him, he thinks he hears diana's voice overpower it all.

– no, not an angel. a goddess.

"–i wish we had more time."


End file.
